


Chasing Rainbows

by grus



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Liam and Noel find themselves in a heated argument right before a gig.





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oasis Christmas Fanwork Exchange 2017, for bonojour @ tumblr.
> 
> Absolutely fictional. 
> 
> Don't Believe the Truth era.

'Must you turn everything into a joke?!' Liam spat the words the second he saw Noel enter the dressing room.

 

Noel, only slightly taken aback, slowly looked Liam up and down.

 

'You're drunk. Right before a gig,' he enunciated every world calmly, never raising his voice.

 

'So what if I am?' Liam took another sip from one of the many beer cans littered on the table. There was a silent challenege in every move of his.

 

'We've talked about this,' Noel looked him in the eyes steadily.

 

Liam returned the look, barely conceiling the hurt in them.

 

After what had felt like hours of silence, or at least so it did to Liam, he looked away turning his eyes to the label on the can he'd never put away. He pretended to examine it with attention, which was made harder by the fact that by this point his vision was slightly swimming. He was the one to finally break the silence, as he always did.

 

'Tastes like shite but gets the job done, don't it?' he giggled mirthlessly.

 

'What the hell is this about?!' Noel finally raised his voice. He knew it was what Liam had wanted all along, that he was being baited, but he decided he might as well indulge Liam for the time being. Whatever this was supposed to be would come to an end sooner if he played along, and they had only 10 minutes left till they were on.

 

Liam groaned and picked up the crumpled newspaper lying on the floor, promptly throwing the paper in Noel's face.

 

Noel caught the ball easily before it could have hit him. He had to admit to himself that this was getting weird even by Liam's standards.

 

Liam just groaned, wobbled towards Noel and took the paper back from him. He uncrumpled it and started reading out passages, slurring his words slightly

 

"Liam's gotten all religious. It's quite disturbing. He thinks he's Abel for some weird reason... blah blah blah... the first line of the song is “You could be my lover.” I’m not too sure about that. That’s illegal, innit? It’s kind of illegal for two brothers to make love. It’s certainly frowned upon.”

 

Liam finished reading and threw the paper in the corner of the room.

 

'As if you thinking for months it was 'Guess God Thinks I'm  _Able_ ' wasn't enough... now you make me out to be some sort of religious nut and god knows what else to the press!'

 

Liam flailed his arms around for emphasis. Noel would have found it comical if Liam weren't quite so enraged.

 

'It's a metaphor you twat!' Liam yelled out and took another swig of his beer.

 

At this point Noel started fuming himself. 'You expect me to what... propose to you via The Sun or was it the Daily Mail?!' Noel knocked the can out of Liam's hand.

'Stop acting like a petulent child and get a move on, you cunt, we're on in 5'

'I wrote that as an olive branch and because that's how I felt about you, and you just don't give a flying fuck do you? Just admit you fucking hate it and me and we're done here,' Liam's voice gradually went down to almost a whisper and he started avoiding Noel's eyes.

 

'Our kid, if I didn't like it I wouldn't have put it on the record,' Noel's voice went softer. 'You know how I am, I don't broadcast my feelings to the world. I can't wear my heart on my sleeve like you do... It doesn't mean that I don't care.'

 

He gave Liam a wistful smile. 'That's why you and I work in the first place, Liam, us being so different.'

 

Liam almost tackled him with a hug, getting even more affectionate than usual when drunk.

Noel hugged him back and put his head in the crook of Liam's neck. Liam reeked of booze and cigarettes but even under that you could feel the faint flowery smell of his shampoo. Noel stroked his back gently and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Liam giggled and hugged Noel even harder.

 

Noel laughed and tapped him on the shoulder 'Come on our kid, let's go find that rainbow!'  


Liam punched him lightly on the arm but gave him a crooked smile and showed no signs of letting him go.

 

'They can wait,' he gave Noel a sweet and lingering kiss and smiled at him again.

 

'Ok, _now_ we can go.'

**Author's Note:**

> Noel's quotes come from http://live4ever.proboards.com/thread/58779/guess-god-thinks-abel#ixzz526mfde3v  
> Thanks go to whoever posted them.
> 
> This work is of course inspired by the the song itself, and these quotes, as well as Jill Furmanovsky mentioning a somewhat similar event when Liam was trying to be friendly with Noel one evening, which didn't quite work out and Liam started binge drinking. Which resulted in this picture http://flakybandit.tumblr.com/post/168111188097/noelgisgod-noel-and-liam-paris-november-1995
> 
> The title was inspired by AKA.. What a Life!.


End file.
